Two can Play that Game
by Jexiny
Summary: When Cornelia see's Caleb with another girl she tries to find a way to make him jealous and come back to her. How can her perfect plan go wrong? CalebxCornelia Reviews welcome!CxC! Finally Completed!
1. Jealousy part 1

A/N: Hi people! This is my first W.I.T.C.H. fanfic! Ok, so I was looking through the W.I.T.C.H fanfics and I noticed that there weren't many CalebxCornelia story so i decided to make one! Hope you enjoy!

' ' means thoughts ok? ok!

I don't own W.I.T.C.H. but I do own Jenna

**Chapter 1: Jelousy part 1**

**As Cornelia Hale walked down the sidewalk of her home town she tried to remember what had happen with her devilish sister that morning.**

**Flash back**

**Cornelia woke up with the sun shining brightly in her eyes. She slowly and reluctantly got out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and went down to breakfast with a dreamy stare in her big blue eyes. She was thinking about her favorite rebel leader, Caleb.**

**Her sister, Lillian, noticed this and decided to use it to her advantage. As Cornelia sat down at the table she wasn't paying attention to her sister asking her if she wanted her pancakes. Since she didn't hear Lillian asking, she just shook her head silently.**

**Once she realized what her sister had done, she told her mom she was going to get some doghnuts and sent off. She could use a little fresh air any way.**

**End flash back**

**Cornalia then remembered why she want a doughnut. "because of the cute counter guy" she told herself as she giggled thinkin of him.**

**As she turned around the corner of the buidlding she saw her current crush, Caleb. At first she was going to go say hi , but then she saw he was waiting for someone. She hid around the corner of the building and waited for the person Caleb was waiting for to arrive. 'Who would Caleb be waiting for? It's probably another rebel, but what would they be doing ont he Earth end of the veil' cornelia wondered as she waited anxiously.**

**After five minutes, Cornelia saw a pretty 15 year old girl walking up the strrey toward Caleb. She had short brown hair with green eyes. As she approached Caleb, they gave each other a short hug. Once they broke away, they started talking. Cornelia was furious about what jsut happened and tried to hear what those two were talking about. She heard the name Jenna, ('that must be that brats name' thought Cornelia angerly) meeting at the library, study, tommorow, and she heard "Jenna" say: "We will go on what do Earth people call it? Oh, yes... a study date." Caleb had a shocked look on his cute features after this statement but quickly shook it off. **

**Then they left eachother smiling, 'If that brat thinks she cant take my Caleb out on a date and away from me, she has another thing coming.' Cornelia thought furiously.**

**As she started to walk away in the direction she was oringinally going, she bumped into the boy she was just spying on. "Oh ah, hey Cornelia! Ummm...is something wrong? You seem a little tense. " Caleb asked she the infuriated look on her face. "Oh no, no! Nothing wrong here everythings _peachy._" Cornelia replied annoyed as she started to stomp away. "What's wrong with her? I'll never understand girls" Caleb sighed as thought out loud taken back by how she acted toward him moments ago. By now she was stomping down the sidewalk pushing anybody or anything that got in her way. **

**Once she got to the doughnut shop, Cornelia had cooled off a bit. She then got a doughnut, flirted with the doughnut counter guy a bit, and sat down in her seat trying to find a way to get Caleb back. Then, an idea came to her like a lighting flash and she thought out loud " two can play that game" as she smiled devilishly.**

**To Be Continued...**

The next chapter will be longer, believe me! I am working on it now, it's going to be long!

So what do you think. Review please! Critisism acpepted but no flames.

Ok, here's a contest ho ever can guess what is going to happen next get to pick out a name for a special person in Chapter 3 who's motive I can not say now 'cause then it will give it away. Answer in your reveiws. Oh and please put the date and time of ypur reveiw if you try to guess so I can see who won the contest, ok? Good luck

-Jex

P.S.-If you like the CalebxCornelia pairing, but don't see much of it, all you have to do is write one! It's not that hard. I would know.

BYEZ!


	2. Preparations

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while i have been having writers block.OH MY GOD! Did you guys see the newest W.I.T.C.H. episode? (WARNING: if you do not like the CalebxCornelia pairing then don't read this authors note. And why are you even reading this story if you don't like the CalebxCornelia pairing?) The "moment" Caleb and Cornelia had I almost screamed! Until stupid Hay lin (I don't mean that I love Hay Lin!) interupted it! Caleb looks so cute when he's embarassed and hot. (And you can't say Caleb is not hot 'cause he totally is!) It was sad 'cause Cornelia looked soooo disapointed! (Poor Cornelia) Oh I better stop rambling and get to the important news.

Ok, I am calling off the contest (if you even knew there was one.) On account of no one answer it and it was a stupid experimental idea.

I think this chapter is long chapter but I am not sure.

And know for the long awaited (I think) of "Two Can Play That Game"

I don't own W.I.T.C.H. or Linsday Lohan or H&M but I do own Jenna (Who isn't in this chapter luckily), my PDA, my Nintendo DS, and my Gamecube, Myrtle (not a story charactor) and that's about it.

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

**After thinking up a plan she decided to tell only Will, not any of the other guardians 'They will just try and talk me out of it' Cornelia thought.**

**She then thought of her wonderful plan. (A/N: Ok, I know it maybe stupid but remember, Cornelia is blinded by rage ang jealousy to think things through.) Cornelia would go to the library where Caleb would be meeting Jenna, wearing a totally hot outfit that she would pick out today while trying not to notice Caleb unless he noticed her. She will then scan the room, fing the cutest boy around her age and sit with them at a table near Caleb and Jenna while not noticing them. After that Cornelia will flirt and get Caleb's attention so he can notice her flirting with someone other than him, and he will then be really jealous and yell at the unsuspecting boy and beg for me to take him back while saying sorry for being with another girl.**

**'I am surprised I haven't got an award for my brilliantness yet' Cornelia thought happily but her thoughts were interupted by her cellphone ringing "First" by Linsday Lohan. (A/N: I don't like her, I just heard the song, liked it, and thought it fit the story ok? I am not sure if it is the right words though. ) **

_**Is that some girl, you used to date?**_

_**Why she hangin' around here what's her story?**_

_**Doesn't she know that it's too late?**_

_**That the party is over and the cars movin'.**_

_**Why don't you tell her what's been goin' on?**_

_**'cause she seems to be dreamin' instead of just leavin'**_

_**If you don't have the heart to fill her in,**_

_**then just step a side and let me lay on the line, 'cause your mine,**_

**Cornelia sang along with the until she answered it. It was Will telling her to meet her, the other guardians, and Caleb at the park. Cornelia sighed as she thought of Caleb and her plan and agreed. She git up from the dougjnut shop and ran to the park.**

**AT THE PARK**

**Once Cornelia got there she noticed evryone was already transformed fighting Cedric already . (A/N: Yay, Action!) Wil was giving orders, Irma was shooting water with Taranee shooting fire while Hay Lin was distracting him. Caleb as always was helping Hay Lin with the distraction.**

**Will quickly transformed Cornelia and she joined in the battle. Caleb greeted her as if nothing ahd happened but she gave him the cold shoulder. She continued fighting until she looked at her watch. '4 o' clock? The mall closes in 4 hours, time to wrap this thing up' Cornelia thought. She took the mass of rock under Cedric and levitated it. Then with all her strength, she threw it into the portal and Will closed it.**

**"Finally" Cornelia said. "Now I canget to the mall and get that outfit I was planing on" Cornelia said happily. **

**Will then transformed everyone back to normal and Cornelia quickly started to run in the direction of the mall but Taranee called after her. "Hey Cornelia, where ya goin'?" "To the mall to prepare for tomorrow!" She called back still running. "What is tomorrow?" Hay Lin asked clearly confused. "Tomorrows propably a big sale and she wants to look good for it." Irma suggested jokingly.**

**Cornelia soon got to the malland was really out of breath. She roamed the mall until she bumped into Uriah and his goons. "Where ya goin' blondie?" the head goon asked. "None of your buisness creep" Cornelia replied coldly as she walked past the wanna-be bad boys. **

**She soon found the perfect outfit in the store window of H&M. "Caleb and any other boy in there right mind will drop dead when they see me in this outfit." Cornelia thought out loud while staring in the window. Cornelia went inside and bought the flawless outfit as well other accessoriesto pull the outfit together. She then left the mall with a smile on her face. "tomorrow is going to be _perfect_." Cornelia said as she walked back to her penthouse with bags in her face.**

**AT CORNELIA'S HOUSE**

**When Cornelia got home she decided to call Will and tell her her wonderful plan. Once she got hold of her, she told her what had happened earlier that day and about her plan. Will was speechless. "You have _got_ to be kidding me! How do you know that Caleb is actually this Jenna girl and you actually think your plan will work?"Wil asked doubtfully. "You didn't see how he was acting around that girl and my plan is perfect, how could it go wrong?" "In more ways than you can think of" Will muttered. 'I have to talk to Caleb tomorrow and find out what is reall going on?' Will thought. "Listen, I have have to go to dinner, I will see you tomorrow, kay?" " Okay, but I will probably be with Caleb though!" Cornelia said happily. "If the whole thing doesn't go horribly wrong." Will said as she hung up the phone leaving Cornelia to prepare for the upcoming day. Cornelia hummed happily to herself as she got her clothes and accesories ready.**

**"Caleb, get ready for me, because I am coming to get you!" Cornelia said with a sly smile on her features.**

Well, there you go! I will try to get chapter 3 up as soon as possible but I have been having MAJOR writers block even though I have already have a rough draft of the third chapter but when it comes to chapter 4 nothing comes up. If you want you can give suggestions but you don't have to. Don't worry, I will describe what outfit Cornelia picked out in the next chapter, ok? And here is the answer to the reveiws:

**Momiji-momo**- Thanks! I love the CalebxCornelia pairing too!

**Jenny**- Ok,Ok, I continued, please don't kill me! lol

**MilitaryBrat**-thanks, I hope this chapter is interesting too!

**xOXOx-lover**- Thanks! I am soo happy you love! And thanks for agreeing with me! I really love that pairing too!

**SecretNigh**t-Thanks and your right! Caleb will pay! Mwahahahahah ahem, umm sorry

**Nintendo Queen**- Thanks glad you like it! And your prayers have been answerer because it is a Caleb and Cornelia fanfic. And I know you write a lot of storys and I love them all and I want to see more too. And your right about the millions of fans thing, I guess people don't want to be bothered, too bad too! Thanks again

**scottgrubb**- Your right! Caleb is going to regret making Cornelia mad!

Uh oh, the key board is covered in chocolate because of me eating chocolate while writing this. Oops, now if you'll excuse me i need to clean up the keyboard and pummel my brother into the ground for laughing at me for having chocolate on my face. BYE-BYE!

Reveiw Please


	3. Jealousy part 2

I'm back and better than ever! Ok, sorry I haven't updated in like a month I have had some MAJOR writer's block! But now I am back with an update! First thing first, I want to reply all reviews! Here we go!

**xOXOx-lover: **Here's your update! I am glad you love it!

**come and join: **Ummm...thanks for reviewing...?

**Hobbit69: WOW! **You got some of my plot but not all of it. You'll see what parts you got right in the next chpater! Since you got SOME of it right I am going to use the boy name you choose."Chase" I like it! And I am totally happy you like my story!

**Nintendo Queen: **I am happy you like the story line and Cornelia may seem desparate but she in love with this guy who MAY like some on else. I dunno about you but I would be a little desparate too. Oh, and I did read your updated storys, as good as they always are!

**Jenny: **Yes I updated and now I'm doing it again! Yay me! I hope I am keeping up my good work! lol.

**Momiji-momo: **I am SOO happy you love the story so far and I hope you love in the end! Your right, Caleb BETTER watch out for Cornelia! LOL!

And now, on with the story...

**Chapter 3: Jealousy part 2**

**Cornelia woke up with a huge grin on her face.She quickly got up and ran to wash her face and hair for her big day. During the whole time getting ready all she could think about was the look on Caleb's face when he saw her in her new outfit.**

**With Caleb:**

**Caleb got up to hear his phone ringing in his ear. He had been sleeping in the basement of the Siliver Dragon when he was not in Meridian. 'Who would call this early?" he wondered as he picked up the phone. "Hey Caleb, it's Will. I need to ralk to you now!" Will said franticly. 'Figures, a girl would.' thought Caleb. "What do you need to talk about?" He asked in a bored tone. "Umm...actually can you just meet me in the park around 1?" Will asked thinking about how she could talk to him about Cornelia. "Ok, sure, I have to go to the library before so I'll be iin town." Caleb said wondering what she wanted to talk about. "ok, bye" Will said as she hung up. "Ok, that was weird" Caleb said with an arched brow.**

**With Cornelia:**

**By this time Cornelia was dressed and half way out the door. As she walked down the street she got many dreamy stares from boy around her age because of her outfit. It was red and black long sleeve shirt that was split down the middle with black on onside and red on the other. The shirt had a collar and a V-neck cut showing some of her chest. The mini-skirt was also balck and red and also cut sown the middle but were black was on the shirt red was. It was the same twith the other side. Her long blonde hair was pulled back by a red and black butterfly clip. To top it off her boots were black with a red stripe down it. When people stared Cornelia just smiled and kept walking. **

**When she got to the library, she was basicly being gawked at. All there was, was bot with there mouths open staring dreamingly at her and girls giving her the death glare. One particular boy, Caleb, was staring with his mouth open, praticly drooling. (A/N:** wouldn't that be a funny sight!**) 'He looks so cute when he's surprised!' Cornelia thought happily. She acted as if she didn't see him and looked for the 2nd cutest boy in the room (Caleb's the cuttest). **

**That's when she saw the most popular boy her age.His name was Chase (A/N:**Thankies to **_Hobbit69_** for the name.**). He had beautiful blue crystal eyes and spiky light blonde with a pretty muscular body. Lets just say, he was _HOT_. Cornelia walked up to him and smiled a flirty smile (A/N:** Girls, you know what smile I talking about right?**) "Hey what are you doin' here?" Cornelia asked in a flrty tone. "Oh hey, I'm just trying to figure out this homework one of my stupid teachers gave me over summer's break." Chase explained, smiling while looking up at her beauty. "I can try to help" Cornelia suggested getting in the chair next to him scooting it over so that there was very little space in between them.**

**With Caleb:**

**While Cornelia was busy flirting, Jenna had come and sat with Caleb looking over the papers in front of her. Caleb was getting mad a the little flirt party Cornelia and Chase were having. 'How could she have not of had seen me and who is blonde kid she flirting with?' Caleb wondered furiously. He decided to go make his presnse heard and was getting up before Jenna pulled him down. "HELLO! Are we going to do this or what? I need you to help me with this information so I can give it too the others and then we can plan an attack on Phobos!" Jenna explained sternly. She then noticed Caleb wasn't listening and followed his gaze which led to Cornelia. "Who's that?" she asked curiously. "Thats Cornelia. Remember the Guardians of The Veil I was telling you about? Well that Cornelia, Guardian of Earth." Caleb explained. "Ooooh, _thats_ the one little Caleb has a little crush on?" Jenna asked teasingly."Yeah I..wait I mean no! She's just a friend." Caleb said firmily. "Right...and I'm helpnig Phobos" Jenna said, sarcasim dripping from her voice. But Caleb didn't hear her, he was too busy watching Cornelia and Chase flirt. He saw them ralking and laughing. Caleb looked at the clock, saw Chase dragging Cornelia out of the library, and shoved tons of papers at Jenna ans told her to give the rebels these, they will understand and then ran out towards the park.**

**At the Park:**

**When Caleb had gotten to the park, Will was already waiting there with an irratated look on her face. "Where the heck have you been? I've been waiting here for like, 15 minutes!" Wil exclaimed waving her hands in the air. "Save it, now what did you want to talk about?" Caleb asked, breathless from all the running he had just done."Who's Jenna?" Will demanded with her hands folded across her chest. She had descised earlier that day not to beat around the bush. "Ummmm...fellow rebel and friend. How do you know about her?" Caleb asked dumbfounded by this whole thing. "I saw you two yesterday and dhe mentioned 'study date'. Care to explain yourself?" Will lied trying not to mention Cornelia spying like she had also descisded earlier. "Uh, well it wasn't an _actual_ date she just called it that. You see, she is from Meridian and is part of the rebel army. She came throught the veil to get some papers and study them so she can pass them on to the other rebels and find when to attack." Caleb explained. "Then why did she hug you?" Will demanded. "Because, she hasn't seen me in a while and was happy to see me. Please don't tell Cornelia we hade a 'date', she would be really mad at me for having a 'date' even though I didn't. Caleb begged to Will. "Too bad, she already knows." Will said. "Cornelia's probably with Chase now, on a date. He always did really like her." Will said matter-of-factly. Caleb then became blinded with jealousy and rage and became so mad his face beame beat red. "There is _no way_ that little pretty boy is going to take Cornelia away from me" Caleb said gritting his teeth. "Woah, slow down tiger, if you want Cornelia back we are going to need a plan." Will said softly. **

**So for a couple of hours all they did was pace around and lean against trees trying to think of a plan to help Claeb get Cornelia back. After about 2 hours wil bolted up from where she was laying eyes wide and a huge smile on her face. "I've got a plan," Will said quietly but loud enough for Caleb to hear. "But it's not going to be easy."**

**_To Be continued..._ **

There ya go. I will try to updat soon but I go back to school on 7th or 6th so I will most likely be on the phone seeing who is in my classes when I get my schedule which will be very soon.

Anyway, PLEASE REVEIW :-)

I

I

I

v


	4. Suprise through the Veil

Hello! Jexiny here and back with a new chapter of.. **Two Can Play That Game**! Well I'll answer reveiews in the ends so lets begin shall we?

Disclaimer: I Don't Own W.I.T.C.H.

This Cahpter is deditcated to **Hobbit69** for letting me use her name for Chase.

**_Chapter 4: Surprises through the Veil_**

**Will and Caleb:**

**"I got it!" Will exclaimed. "But it's not going to be easy." "So, what is it?" Caleb asked anxiously. "Ok, so we-" Will started but was interupted by the Heart shaking violently.**

**"Sorry, we wil need to continue this later, a portal opened and there seems to be trouble in Meridian." Will saw th look on Caleb's face and said "You will here it later so stop looking **

**so annoyed and come on." Caleb and Will left the tree and ran in the portals direction.**

**Chase and Cornelia:**

**"So, where are you taking me Chase?" Cornelia asked on there way to wherever they were going. She was really happy that her plan had worked with Caleb. **

**"Ummmm...I need to tell you something really important. Cornelia," Chase took a long breath. "I'm from a place called Meridian." Chase started. Cornelia mouth was wide open and she was thinking about how this could happen. She wasn't listening to Chase ramble about how nice it is,. She was thing Fast and nervously. 'Does he reconize me as one of the guardinas? Is he on Phobo's sude or the Rebels?' She was pulled out of her thoughts by hearing Chase say they were going to Meridan. 'Oh, Crap' Cornelia thought, fearful of **

**what might happen.**

**As they approached a lonely ally Cornelia saw nothing at all. Her and Chase kept **

**walking until Chase suddenly stopped causing Cornelia to bump into him. Chase raised his**

**hand and waved it through the air. All of a sudden a light blue swirling vortex known as a portal to Cornelia and the other Guardians appeared in front of them. Cornelia was hesitant **

**about going through it but Chase dragged her through it. **

**Caleb and Will:**

** "Here it is, down this alley." Will said as the heart of Candracar was leading her and Caleb through the ally Cornelia and Chase went through about five minutes ago. "Let's go**

**and get this over with already." Caleb said bravely and obviously irrated he could not find **

**out Will's plan for getting Cornelia back. They then walked through the portal, clearly ready to **

**fight whatever evil came their way.**

**Chase and Cornelia:**

**Chase led Cornelia through some woods and to a small grey palace. The trip took **

**about 5 minutes but to Cornelia it seemed like more than 3 hours with all of anxiety within **

**her. When they got to the big oak doors, Chase ushered Cornelia in to a pretty big and dark main lobby made of marble with many doors. Chase then closed the big oak doors and dragged Cornelia into another door on her right. The room looked lik a ballroom made of marble onthe walls and the floor made of wood. To the left of Cornelia there was a small **

**dining table which Chase put her into of of it's big wood oak chairs as he sat in the chair next to her. **

**"Cornelia, I need to tell you something and then I need to ask you some questions **

**ok?" Chase asked. Cornelia just nodded her head. "Ok, in Meridian, we have a prince, Prince Phobos, who has rulled for many years. Many are loyal to him, but unforantatly,** **many are**

**not. These vile people are known as the rebels. Even though you may not know this and it**

**may shock you but your little friend Caleb is their leader." Chase waited for a reaction but **

**none came so he contiued. "The reason I am telling you this is because I like you and trust you. I know you can help me. I need you to capture Claeb and bring him to me. Don't worry**

**I will not harm him. I will just deliver him to my prince. Now will you help me, my sweet?"**

**'Oh God, he's on Phobo's side and yet, he doesn't know I'm a Guardian. what do I **

**say?' Cornelia was about to think of an answer, but before she could Caleb and Will burst **

**through the doors Chase and Cornelia had entered. **

**The look on Caleb's face was full of rage. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" Caleb started while running toward Chase, but Cornelia blocked him. "No! Claeb don't hurt him!" Cornelia **

**yelled to a VERY angry Claeb but he wouldn't listen. "Don't you see Cornelia, he only wants**

**to kill me! He doesn't love you like I-" Caleb said while trying to stop Cornelia from holding him back. "Be quiet Caleb! I know what he wants," Cornelia said while looking back at Chase. "and I'm not going to do it." "What? But my sweet, why not?" asked an astonished Chase. "Because Chase," she said while letting go on the surprised rebel. "you may not know this and it may shock you," Cornelia said mocking chase. "but i am also part of thr rebelion. I am **

**I am designated to take you down, now matter how cute you are. But first, I am going to ask you if you want to switch sides. So, do you want to switch sides?We could really use a person like you." Cornelia said softly. "NO FREAKING WAY! I will always be loyal to my prince even if I have to fight for it! But I have to ask, What part of the rebelion are you?" Chase asked curiously. "I am a Guardian of the Veil and if you don't want to switch sides, then so be it.**

**Will, transform me." Cornelia said sternly to Will who this whole time was too surprised to talk.**

**"Huh? Oh ok, GUARDIANS UNITE!" Will exclaimed, taking out the Heart of Candracar.**

**Will and Cornelia levitated up in to mid-air while Caleb and Chase glared daggers at each **

**other. When Will and Cornelai levitated back down in there Guardian outfits Will and Caleb **

**was about to attack Chase when Cornelia said "No, I need to do this. If I need help or am hurt only_then_ can you attack Chase, you two understand?" Will nodded understanding that this was Cornelia's problem, not hers.**

**Cornelia then turned to Chase who was in a fighting stance and said "Let's get this thing over with. I want to see what kind of powers you have, Chase. _EARTH!_" The once **

**flat wood floor rose to the right of Cornelia and shot towards Chase.**

_**To Be Contiued...**_

There ya go. I wrote this coming back from Gettysburg so it may not be too good or long. Anyway, on

with reviews:

**cornelia rocks:** I'm glad you love it! and here is your update.

**vegiegurl-too lazy to log in:** OF course it would be easier but since Caleb is a boy he wants to make it complicated.

**xOXOx-lover:** Good, I wanted that part to be funny and I hope you think this chapter is great too. Here's your update!

**rukus true love:** Glad you think it's cool, I hope you have'nt gone crazy already. I'm guessing this story will be 6-8 chapters but I'm not sure yet.

**Hobbit69:** Your welcome and the name really fit the charactor so it was a perfect name. You are LUCKY you work with a hot guy and I go to school were there's this really hot guy named Thomas but that off topic right now, umm. I am really happy you love the story and that I described your chase well in my story! And you don't have to wait any longer so here's your chapter!

**Momiji-momo:** The plan you won't hear about until later but right now I have said too much.

**Nintendo Queen 2 lazy 2 login:** Your right, someone is jealous, wonder who? I think Corny and Caleb MIGHT get together but I'm not giveng anything away. And no, I didn't see the final episode cause of MY STUPID VACATION SO I DID'NT GET TO SEE IT!stupid vaction. Anyway, I am going to se e it when they rerun it so yeah, I can't wait. Ypu loved your updates and since I updated my story you should update yours!

Well there ya go peoples. Writers block sucks that all I have to say. I won't update for a while because of school so I'm saying about a month I'll update. Sorry. Anyway, please review! Your reviews give me ideas and then I update sooner. Byez!

Jess


	5. Fights and More Fights

**Okay, don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in nearly a year but this year has been hectic and now it's summer I can update! Well here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

**NOTE! READ BEFORE READING STORY: Okay I wrote this before the guardians got their new powers so Will can't shoot lightning or talk to electronics, Irma can't control people with her mind, Taranee isn't telepathic, Cornelia isn't telekinetic and Hay Lin isn't the invislbe women.**

**

* * *

**The marble flew at chase who jumped and dodged the debris. One he landed he clapped his hands together and the table he and Cornelia had pnce been sittieng at shot toward Cornelia 

Cornelia screamed as it flew by, narrowly missing the table. _'He's telekinetic? This is going to be hader than I thought.' _Cornelia thought, looking at Chase. _'We better liven things up a bit.' _Corenlia raised her hands and the walls around Chase flew towards him. The colliding of the walls made dust fly everywhere and blocked everyone's sight.

_'I should get the other guardians before Cornelia gets hurt' _Will thought as she ran out the oak door to get back to Earth to get help.

Caleb squinted, trying to see the fight that was going on. He hoped Cornelia was okay, the last thing he needed was for her to leave him.

Cornelia's eyes narrowed. The dust cleared, but Cornelia saw no trace of Chase. She looked around frantically for any sign of him. There was only silence.

Cornelia thuoght she had hit him. She tought it was over. She hoped it was over. She took one last look around. She then turned around and saw Chase leap toward her. He screamed as he levitated one of the chair legs and swung it toward Cornelia, barely slashing her left arm.

Corenlia raised her right arm to her left, touching the cut, feeling blood. She glared down at Chase with pure hatred. She raised her good arm and shouted 'EARTH' and the floor started moving and rumbling. Chase looked down at the floor with a horrifed look. He fell to the ground, unable to keep himself up. Caleb followed as he looked around for something to hold on to and he tried to brace himself.

When Cornelia saw that she was also effecting Caleb she stopped. Chase stood back up, still a bit unstable. Caleb also stood back up though he was a bit more stable than Chase was. Chase raised his hands and the chairs lifted off the floor, all rushing toward Cornelia. She turned but was unable to get out of the way. The chairs collided with her body and she fell to the ground.

WITH WILL

Will ran throught the streets of Heatherfeild, anxiously looking for the other girls. She ran into Matt but knew she couldnt tlak knowing Cornelia may be in danger. She dashed into the Silver Dragon and caught her breath. The other girls stared at her in confusion.

"Cornelia . . . Caleb . . . need help.. .now." Will gasped out. The others stared. "Well thn what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Irma yelled as she grabbed Will's hand and dragged back out the Silver Dragon, the others following.

WITH CHASE, CORNELIA AND CALEB

When Cornelia fell to the ground, Caleb felt his heart sink. He was about to run to her to make sure she was okay but realized that Chase wasn't done with Cornelia yet. He lifted the curtains off the windows and wrapped Cornelia in them, keeping her from moving her arms. her eyes widened and she struggled to get out but it ws no use, Chase had wrapped her in to tight. Caleb realized this was his time to act and he ran straight towards Chase.

Chase was too busy smirking at the struggling Cornelia to notice Caleb running behind him with a chair leg. Caleb swung at Chase's head and Chase just ducked in time. Caleb kept swinging then final knocked Chase down and pointed the chair leg at Chase's neck threatningly.

Chase glared and then raised his right hand and made it so that the chair leg in Caleb's hand flew to the other side of the room. Caleb looked dumbfounded for a second until Chase got up and swung a fist at him and Caleb took a step back. It went like that until Caleb caught one of Chase's fist and pushed him to th floor once more.

WITH THE OTHER GUARDIANS

"So let me get this straight...Cornelia wanted to get Caleb jealous because she saw him with another girl so she used that really hot guy in school, Chase, to get to Caleb, when Chase is actually from Meridain out to kill Caleb and wants Cornelia to help." Hay Lin asked still a bit confused over the whole situation.

"Yes and right now Cornelia and Chase are fighting and Cornelia may need our help." Will explained.

"Well, isn't Caleb with her? So if she gets hurt he will be there to help, right?" Taranee asked.

"Yeah, but what if caleb gets hurt, then what are we going to do? That's why we have to get there quickly." Will said. They had been following the path to where Cornelia and Caleb were but they were still far away. _'Please be okay you guys, for both your sakes.'_

WITH CORNELIA, CHASE AND CALEB

Chase kicked up his feet, hitting Caleb in the chest, knocking him into the air. He crashed throught a window and hit the hard ground outside, instantly knocked unconscious.

Cornelia watched in horror as she saw he love fly through the air. She glared at Chase as her eye's glowed golden yellow. She tore the curtain tied around her and got up.

"Okay, _now_ I'm mad"

* * *

**YaY! I'm so proud! Well, not really but whatever. I know it's short but it's really late. I know you've waited for this chapter for a long time and I hope it has met your expectations! PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to keep me motivated because then if I don't get reviews it makes me think people aren't reading my story. I know writers who are reading this fic know what I'm talking about.**

**Oh and I'm not going to answer reviews, I'm too tired.**


	6. The end?

Hello everyone! I know I haven't updated in forever but school and friends equals stress and it's very hard to write when I'm stressed out which is why this chapter may not be as good as the others but I figured I owed it to my loyal reader's to update.

Also, for those who read my one-shot **Just Once** I thank you for giving it a chance since it was my first one shot

* * *

Okay Lastly I want to thank all my reviewers! I am now up to 40 reviews! I'm so happy!

Now, on with the story.

"Okay, _now_ I'm mad"

Cornelia flew into the air, eyes glowing gold. Chase knew he was in trouble and knew if he didn't fight soon he would be fighting for his life.

Chase got up and levitated some of the pieces that Cornelia had once threw at him and pushed his hands out making the marble shoot toward Cornelia.

Cornelia smirked as she moved to the left a little, easily dodging the marble. She lifted her hand and the ground below Chase levitated, suspending him in mid air with no place to go. Cornelia then raised her other hand and all of the scattered debris around the room levitated and shot instantly toward the unsuspecting boy.

Chase tried to stop the debris but he realized he couldn't control all of it and was instead was hit from all sides. Chase felt the blow and fell off the suspended slab of marble.

He fell a long way until he hit the ground with a loud thump. Cornelia was about to finish him off but someone brought her out of her trance like state.

"Cornelia, you don't want to do that" Will yelled up to Cornelia, the other guardians staring in aw a the destruction that was before them.. She saw Cornelia's glowing eyes and couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make her friends turn into a monster.

"Cornelia, go check on Caleb. I'm sure he needs you. We will take care of Chase." Will called up to Cornelia again. She saw her eye's go back to their light blue at the mention of Caleb's name.

'_Caleb_' Cornelia thought, realizing he was still hurt. She gave one last glare to at unconscious Chase before flying out he window Caleb had been thrown out of.

Just as Cornelia disappeared threw the window Chase started to awake. He slowly got up and stared at the other guardians.

"Oh no you don't. You better not move if you know what's good for you." Will said getting ready for attack as the other guardians followed.

Chase instead smirked and gave the girls and mischievous look. He put his hand down the his shirt and pulled out a turquoise talisman. With a flash of light he disappeared leaving the guardians stunned and confused.

"Well Cornelia isn't going to like this." Irma stated, looking at her friends.

WITH CORNELIA

Cornelia flew outside and looked around for Caleb, knowing he couldn't have gone far. She sighed. '_I hope he's not hurt too bad'_ she thought, clearly worried abut him.

Just as she thought that, she looked down and saw his body spread out, unconscious. She raced down to him and laid his head on the lap and held his hand.

'_This is all my fault. If I didn't want to make him jealous he would have never gotten hurt by Chase.'_ A single tear fell down he face and it hit Caleb on the cheek.

He flinched at the water dripping on him and he opened his eyes to see Cornelia crying over him. Her eyes were shut so she did not see him awake.

"Cornelia," Caleb started.

"Caleb, can't you see I'm grieving. Can't you just- CALEB!" Cornelia grabbed him and hugged him tight.

"Cornelia your hurting me." Caleb said, barely being able to breath. Cornelia let go of him. She stared into his eyes and then realized how they got into this mess and dropped him on to the ground and got up.

"Ow, Cornelia, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his sore head. She turned and gave him a look.

"Don't think I didn't forget Caleb. I saw you with that girl. I just wish you had told me before leading me on!" Cornelia shouted, turning her back towards him.

"What girl? Jenna? She is just a friend!" Caled tried to explain but not avail.

"That's what they all say, Caleb! I saw her hug you! I heard about your date!" Cornelia yelled.

"She hugged me because she hadn't seen me in a awhile and our 'date' was to go over battle strategies against Phobos!" Caleb yelled, hoping she would understand. He didn't want to lose her over something as stupid as a misunderstanding.

Cornelia looked at him for a second, not believing him at first bu thte look in his eyes made her doubt her theory of him seeing someone else.

"Really? Your not lying to me to make me happy or something like that?" She asked, searching his face to see something that would tell her otherwise.

"Cornelia, why would I lie to you? I really care about you." Caleb said, moving toward her and taking her hands in his.

Just then Will and the other guardians flew out he window Cornelia and Caleb had gone threw. Will suddenly stopped causing the other guardians to bump into her. She pointed at the couple and then pointed back inside.

"But we have to tell Cornelia about Chase." Hay Lin whispered, speaking low enough so that Caleb and Cornelia wouldn't hear her.

"We'll tell her later. We shouldn't interrupt." Will whispered back, ushering her friends back inside.

"Really?" You care about me?" Cornelia said, staring into Caleb's forest green eyes.

"Really" Caleb said, leaning in as he kissed her. They broke apart and looked at each other lovingly. Cornelia smiled.

"Two can play that game." she said as she leaned in again as they kissed passionately.

PHOBOS' CASTLE

"Well Chase, did you get the girl?" Prince Phobos impatiently asked the teenage boy bowing before him. The boy looked up and smirked.

"No, sire. But I can assure you. She will be here to help, whether she goes willingly or not." The boy stood up and gave an evil grin before walking out...

END

* * *

Well that is the end of **_this_** story. I'm thinking of a sequel as you can see by looking at the last part. If people want a sequel I'll definitely give them one.

Again I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I know my chapters are short but I hope they are still entertaining. Please review!

Thank's again for reading this! It was my first story and I am very happy to finish it!


End file.
